Sayu's memory
by Melloace
Summary: it's a one shot of Sayus memory with Mello note I own nothing heck this story I think isn't even close to what happened but I don't know the truth so I made this


Mello, the Mafia's boss, the brains of the operation. He had become someone I could trust and hope to love. He never let anyone hurt me nor did he hurt me. I guess he grew to like me can't say I blame him not many girls can he call his own or something. As long as it's been, I still remember his time with me. (note this is a month after she had been kidnapped by him)

After the nasty,bumpy,dark cause of a blindfold , and lonely ride to the hide out entrance that was in America, I went down into the hideout itself. After what seamed like an hour of moving through the place, I hated it, being blind folded, it felt like I was totally helpless. I finally herd a voice say you can take it off now. When they did I was shocked,amazed and in awe of the place. I felt like I was an actress on a movie set that the bad guys were just actors for a moment. Then I remembered this was no movie. I was at there mercy.

Someone cleared their throat to get my attention then I saw a bad boy with short blond hair with a chocolate bar in his hand biting off a huge chunk of the chocolate bar breaking it almost in half so I waited till he transferred the half to his other hand and talked. I was utterly dumbfounded how could someone be cool with a candy bar? How come the way he bit the candy bar look so awesome? who was he he talking to? where was his boss? how old was this kid? why was he here? Then he turn and looked at me my heart soared his eyes were like a golden color that trapped you. I wanted to kiss him so badly. Why did I have to be a teenager I whined in my head cause I didn't think it was real love just hormones going crazy.

He told me his name was Mello and that he was the leader then

he said "I only saw your name I didn't know kidnapped a princess." That made me blush and he turned away his back facing me while walking. Oh how I wanted to feel his coat, was those feathers or fur ? I wanted to wear it seeing him wear it made me feel cold "brrrrrr" I guess they had no heat, but I didn't let them know I was cold, that was the Yagami law not to show weakness in front of anyone.

he said I hope your trip was comfortable while his back was turned to me. Then he left eating the chocolate half and then was gone.Inside my mind not a typical Mafia boss, he was young,Blond and my god was he hot! I had to talk to him more I lusted to see him again. I mentally kicked myself for falling for him. I mean he was a bad guy but girls fall for bad boys. I fell for Matsuda's good looks but he was older then Light so maybe I was just in a phase. No said my mind I rejected him he looked good but I didn't fall for him. It aggravated me to no end I couldn't sort my feelings out

A big guy my guess his right hand man came and said "now I would love you up but your his so I can't."he was big I mean 6 foot to 7 foot tall muscular not my type he was a monster. I sighed a sigh of relief and he went to two girls that were blonds. I saw the noose and figured that's where the boss of my dad was killed. I nearly gagged the blood was still on the noose and the body was a skeleton. then I got taken aback by his words I was Mello's? The god of here, the brains of the Mafia, the reason I was kidnapped, I was his?

Mello came back and showed me my room it was shard by him but I found that OK, I mean he was nice. Wrappers of countless chocolate bars on the floor. I made a face and he laughed ;I envied him my mother would have kill me if I did that. There was two beds I suppose he let me have my own and he had one. my question was how it got there did he used to sleep with another guy or was he lonely and just kept the bed for a surprise guest. I yawned and went to sleep for a nap. I mean I had crossed time zones jet lag was huge, and I was in the cargo hold plus the long bumpy ride, I can't sleep in cars. All and all I was dead tired he just worked on his computer.

Some thug had taken me out of the room while I was sleeping for a nap. He tied me up, put me in a chair and gaged me after I screamed for Mello. I had half hoped he'd come common since said no he wouldn't come I mean if I was of value he would but I was just a hostage. Maybe I was worth more but I doubted it

Mello came running in, took the picture with his black cell phone. then shot the guy in the eye with his own gun. I looked away and just put his gun back in his pocket, at least I think it's a pocket if not I didn't want to know where he kept it. He took the guy up by the collar and glared at him while saying "we need her alive if the princess dies we can't get it. I don't want to have to kidnap Light or the wife the sides why'd you go into my room anyway?" So my dad was the main target I learned I also learned he had a cell a cool one at that so this teen is beyond hip he was making his own hot style. or He just had cool phone or was into the latest tech in cell phones. so he was the boss for this reason he was a monster when he was ticked off especially if you went in his room.

The guy replied while Mello shook him really hard making the guy shake like shaking a rag doll "he didn't think I should be here ." Mello dropped the guy on the ground with a smirk of triumph and the guy winced in pain. I cringed the thought of someone so brutal was not something I wanted to see. I was grateful for Mello coming no I was glad I was his girl not just a chip but his special treasure. maybe he'd find me again once he was done with it whatever it was that my dad had.

He came to me and asked for my father's cellphone number I told him and he sent the pick after he called it. Then he looked at me and and shook his head. I knew something wasn't good, so I asked him.

He replied "they are planning something big with the rescue in order to get the Death Note back." The investigation of me attracted unwanted attention so he was going to move me to keep these head quarters safe. that made since but the part was I would be leaving him tomorrow

So he took me out of the hideout as gently as possible, while the other guys were very rough in blind folding me and gaging me, and then I was on a long journey into the dessert. Then we went back underground and left there in my glass cage thing. Mello sat close to me and when he wasn't planning the trade, he chatted with me. I wished I could eat or drink as my stomach growled, but it's a dessert so I was grateful for all he did. I looked at him one last time before he disappeared forever. When he was behind the microphone he chatted then to after that came the wait in the dark finally when dad came. Mello saw me get shot in the glass so he killed that person with the death note. I was amazed no wonder he wanted it, it could kill a person like a gun but with no bullets.


End file.
